


Getting Warmer

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“November 30, 19—none of your beeswax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://twinsfan33.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twinsfan33.livejournal.com/)**twinsfan33** ’s prompt of **G is for Golden**. The songs in the story are _Golden_ and _Cross My Mind_ by Jill Scott.

_I'm taking my own freedom_  
 _Putting it in my song_  
 _Singing loud and strong_  
 _Grooving all day long_  
 _I'm taking my freedom_  
 _Putting it in my stroll_  
 _I be high-stepping y'all_  
 _Letting the joy unfold_  
 _I'm living my life like its golden_  
 _Living my life like its golden_  
 _Living my life like its golden_ …

She hadn't meant to scream but when she spun around and he was there, it was her first reaction. Jason held up his hands as if he could stop her scream in midair but they all knew that was impossible. So he smiled instead.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said.

“No, you didn’t mean for me to scream.” Nora replied. “If you didn’t mean to scare me you would’ve announced yourself.”

She went over to the stereo and turned off Jill Scott. Nora had been doing a little cleaning; she always listened to music when she cleaned. She didn’t know how Jason would feel about her touching his things, he could be tricky sometimes. But she was allergic to dust and Jason’s apartment was dusty as hell.

If she didn’t want to spend most of their three day weekend sneezing and blowing her nose, it was time to pull out the Swiffer. He had cleaning equipment so he must have done it at one time or another. She might not have enough fingers and toes to count back to the last time. The truth was that he was hardly ever there, and Nora knew that.

“What were you listening to?” Jason asked. He headed into the kitchen with the grocery bag. He’d gone out to get some ingredients for a quick but delicious dinner. He’d known for almost a month that Nora would be there for three day Memorial Day weekend. But they’d been out on cases and Jason had no time for real shopping. He didn’t have time for anything; he was lucky to even be in town.

“Jill Scott.” Nora replied. “I brought all of her CDs with me; I think you'll like her. Its neo-soul.”

“Should I know what that means?”

“I can teach you.” she leaned against the counter and watched him unpack.

“I bet you can, Detective Bennett. I'm a willing student too.”

“You don’t mind that I was in here cleaning a bit, do you? My allergies started acting up this morning…I'm hopped up on enough Claritin right now to put a buffalo in a coma.”

“I'm sorry about that. It’s been a while since I've had much opportunity to clean up.” Jason held up two packages. “Are you in the mood for chicken or turkey?”

“Chicken.” She pointed to it. “What are you cooking?”

“I thought I would do stir fry. Do you like stir fry?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “Can we cook together?”

“I’d really like that. I always appreciated a woman who didn’t just cook but truly enjoyed it.”

“I've loved it since I was at my mother’s knee. You're not the only one with a busy job. I was so happy to be able to take this time away. Being with you made it even more of a treat.”

“I think the best treat I've gotten in a long time was to come in and find a beautiful woman dancing in my house.” Jason replied.

“Well you know what they say, Agent Gideon, about girls who know how to move their hips?”

“I'm not sure that I do.” he leaned closer. “Wanna share?”

“Oh I will…I've always been a good sharer.”

He grinned, pulling her to him. She drove him crazy but Jason was positive that she knew that already. Nora knew it and she relished it. Not in the cruel way some women could, and did. She got a joy out of teasing the man out of his mind but not a kick.

She enjoyed flustering him with double entendres and completely innocent questions that were actually dirty as hell. And if he was lucky he could say something that amused her and get a flash of those sweet dimples that gave him dirty thoughts. Jason Gideon was on thin ice; feeling things he hadn't in too long to recall. This was all new to him again and it was both scary and adventurous. All the cases he’d been on over his years in the BAU, all the cops he’d met, and horrors he’d seen…most of the time he tried to forget.

He wanted to remember everything about Nora. Simple things like the way her hands held a pen, the way her fingers raked over his arm when he was reading, and the way she enunciated because of the Brooklyn accent she couldn’t quite shake on certain words. Was this love? It had been too long to know for sure.

But it was something and Jason wanted more. The best part was he was going to get it. She indulged his every whim and he did the same. They satisfied each other in every sense of the word.

“I really need to kiss you.” he whispered.

“Need is such an interesting word. It’s an urgent want; as of something…”

He didn’t let her finish. She didn’t have to; they both knew what it meant. They also knew what it felt like. The passionate kiss was able to quench it just enough to start making dinner and talking about plans for the rest of the evening.

***

_You had that masculine thing down_  
 _Shoulders, back straight never sloping never round_  
 _It would turn me on just to see you walk into a room_  
 _Across the room, out of the room_.  
 _You really impressed me_.  
 _Eh yeah_  
 _You just running cross my mind_  
 _You just running cross my mind_

“I really like Jill Scott.” Jason said, kissing Nora’s forehead.

“You do?”

“Yes. It’s the perfect after-dinner music.”

They’d enjoyed their dinner by candlelight and then went straight to the couch to relax. Jason loved holding her in his arms, feeling her close. She smelled so good…his sheets smelled like her now. His skin smelled like her now too. But her skin was much more impressive than his and Jason was glad she was wearing a sleeveless shell. There was even more for him to touch.

“I would have to agree. But I don’t just wanna lie here all night, I want to do something fun.”

“Like what?” Jason asked, truly curious.

Nora sat up and looked at him. She looked ready, even though Jason wasn’t quite sure what that meant. There was always this playfulness behind her brown eyes. At least it was like that when they were alone.

He’d seen her in the field; Detective Bennett was not to be messed with when she was on the case. Nora, however, liked having fun. She liked to dance, sing, joke, laugh, eat, and sometimes she even snorted. She claimed that was an accident.

It didn’t matter either way, it made Jason laugh. It made him laugh so hard tears came out of his eyes. He didn’t know the last time he cried, whether it was for sadness, joy or anything in between. The woman gave him a good cry, which meant she was amazing.

“What's your sign?” she asked.

“I don't know.” He shook his head.

“You're kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Where’s your laptop?”

“In the bedroom.” Jason replied.

“I’ll be right back.”

She climbed off the couch, went and grabbed it and came back. Jason sat up some on the couch when she sat beside him.

“When’s your birthday?” Nora asked as it was booting up.

“November 30, 19—none of your beeswax.”

She laughed, giving him a kiss. “That makes you a Sagittarius.”

“OK.”

Nora went to Google, typed in a few things, and then went to a website.

“Your love forecast says ‘ _you are nervous about the new person in your life and fear where you stand. Fear not, Sagittarius, as the dawn is breaking and all will be revealed_ ’. Is that true?”

“I'm sure anyone can manipulate it to be so. Well, manipulate is the wrong word…”

“How often do you use the wrong word?” she asked.

“It’s been known to happen…once or twice.” Jason winked. “What's your love horoscope say?”

“Well I'm a Gemini, and it says ‘ _Today’s position of the planets brings a wonderful shade of romance into your life. You will soon find yourself the object of some very warm and wanted affection_ ’. What do you think about that?”

“There are those who think profiling is just as silly as astrology.” Jason replied.

“I read my horoscope everyday. It’s just something I like to do. My mother used to do it and I picked it up when I was able to understand. I don’t know if its crap or not but its fun. If I'm having one of those mornings, and I've had some recently, reading a positive horoscope can turn it all around.”

“It can be a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

“That’s not always a bad thing.” Nora said.

“No,” he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Its not. Did that say warm and wanted affection?”

“It did.” She tilted her head back to give him access to her neck. He thanked her with more kisses.

“I think I might be getting warm.”

“You might be getting hot, Agent Gideon.”

“I might be past hot.”

“Mmm,” she straddled him and the kisses continued. Nora smiled against his lips as she tried, and failed, to overpower his passion. “I want you to know something.”

“What?”

“I didn’t just come here to take advantage of your body.”

“I believe you.” Jason moved his hands up her shirt, sighing when he felt the bare skin of her back.

“I also came here for you to take advantage of mine.”

“Your wish is my command.”

She leaned to whisper in his ear. There were a lot of things he could do for her…the night was still young. Jason gripped her tighter as she told him just where she wanted him to touch, where she wanted him to kiss, and what she planned to do for him in return. She could feel him getting hard beneath her and Nora Bennett was once again fascinated by the power of words.

“You're vibrating, Jason.” She purred. “Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“A little bit of both…a lotta bit of both. Hell, I need to get this.”

He grabbed the cell phone from his pocket, saw it was Hotch, and exhaled. This might be the end of his fun weekend and it hadn't truly begun. A part of Jason didn’t want to answer but knew he had to; it was his job.

“Hotch.” it was all he said into the phone.

While he was otherwise occupied, Nora thought it was a good idea to start toying with the buttons on his shirt. She was telling him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t going anywhere unless it was to the bedroom with her. Jason loved it when a woman took charge.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Hotch said into the phone.

“This isn’t about work?” Jason asked.

“No.”

“I can't even tell you how much I love you right now.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Hotch quipped.

“What do you need?”

“This is just a friendly reminder that the barbecue on Monday starts at one. Haley really wants you there.”

“Haley doesn’t like me.” Jason replied. “But I appreciate the invitation.”

“I want you there, Jason; I've invited everyone. Your godson wants to see you. I want you to bring Nora.”

“We’ll be there, I promise.”

“Good. Now I’ll leave you to your weekend.”

“I really appreciate it. If you could just make sure that all the Unsubs take a weekend off I would owe you big time.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Have a nice night.”

“You too, Hotch; give Jack a hug for me.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Jason.”

“Goodnight.”

He turned his phone off after hanging up with Hotch. He didn’t do that often but he just wanted a few moments of blissful peace. Jason being Jason, there was still a backup cell phone that important people had the number to if he needed to be reached for an emergency. And since Nora had taken off her shirt and was in the process of taking off his, it had better be a hell of an emergency.

“Do you have to go?” she asked, pulling her locks up into a ponytail.

It was such an innocuous question from a woman wearing a maroon lace bra. Jason was lucky he heard it at all over the beat of his rapidly thumping heart.

“No.” he shook his head, reaching up to pull out the ponytail. He wanted her hair to be free. He wanted her to be free.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm setting the mood. I think its time for you, me, and Jill Scott to move into the bedroom. What do you say?”

She grabbed his face, kissed him, and climbed off the couch. He watched the sway in her hips as she walked away. It still amazed him how quickly a woman could go from no nonsense to sex goddess. They were such amazing creatures; it had been a long time since he’d had the opportunity to explore one. That was about to change. Some change was definitely a good thing.

***

  



End file.
